


A hands on approach

by ShallWeSingInPopSense



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lots of Innuendo, coy marinette, kitty needs some tlc and Marinette is happy to help out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallWeSingInPopSense/pseuds/ShallWeSingInPopSense
Summary: Sometimes Chat needs a way to relieve the tension, and lucky for him, Marinette likes to take a hands-on approach to these things.





	A hands on approach

It was dark outside by the time Chat Noir landed on Marinette’s balcony.

“Sorry for dropping in so late, but it has been a super long day and I…Well…” he petered out.

Marinette beckoned him into her room with a knowing smile.

“Kitty in need of some TLC? You know I would never deny you the chance to do some…quality unwinding.” She ran a hand though his hair soothingly, and he almost mourned the loss of the brief touch, but it gave him the extra boost of confidence to ask for what he was really there for.

“Can you…you know, like last time…”

Marinette only grinned before pushing him lightly onto a chair and Chat closed his eyes in anticipation.

She touched him, and he could feel her heat though his leather suit, trailing warmth to the skin beneath. 

“Damn you are so stiff! It must have been a chore vaulting across Paris like that.” 

Chat sighed beneath her hands. 

“What can I say Princess? I have been looking forward to seeing you for a while…”

His words cut off abruptly as Marinette’s hands found him again, quickly working up a rhythm, and he had to stifle a gasp of pleasure. Her hand moved higher, thumbs working little circles into him.

“That feel good kittycat?” There was only a hint of teasing slyness in her tone.

Chat gave a low hum of agreement, not trusting himself with words.

Her hands trailed briefly across Chat’s lower back before returning to their previous location, kneading and rubbing in long glorious strokes. He tried to resist the urge to push himself deeper into her hands.

“Marinette you are a goddess" he murmured, and she gave a light laugh in response, a beautiful sound like falling water. 

Gentle squeezing, just the right amount of pressure and Chat was coming undone faster than he had thought possible. Marinette’s hands hit the perfect spot, and this time he couldn't help the groan that escaped him. She caught his reaction and rubbed more insistently, till his shoulders shook involuntarily. He was in a state of bliss, focusing on the glorious movements of Marinette’s hands till finally, the tension released and Chat damn near slumped in relief.

“Feel better?”

Chat rolled his shoulders experimentally, feeling as though a great weight had been removed, the stress of the day near melted.

“Way better. You really do give the best backrubs in the city Marinette.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a lime painted yellow! I just said it was nsfw, not that it was smut!
> 
> No idea how well this works, as I have minimal experience of both handjobs and massages, and i wasn't really up for doing research :P  
> Show me some TLC in the comments <3 I have had a really long month


End file.
